


Checklist

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Original Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Getting in the car with kids.





	Checklist

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks "Check"

Where are we going?  
What’s the date?  
Is that the time?  
We’re running late!  
   
Pack the bags  
We need a snack.  
Who’s turn was it  
Next in the back?  
   
Put on your shoes—  
Where are your _pants_?!  
Go and get them!  
One last chance!  
   
Water bottles  
Sunscreen too  
Have we got hats?  
Somewhere we do…  
   
No more toys!  
The car is full!  
Can’t see the floor  
Through this cesspool!  
   
Buckle in  
Yes, _all_ of you!  
Including you  
And you, _and you_!  
   
Oops, I forgot,  
I need my keys  
Wait here for  
One more second, please.  
   
Now, are we ready?  
Great, let’s go!  
Before it’s time  
To come back home.


End file.
